


variant constellations from the pure emotion of a demon

by fourthdimnsion (orphan_account)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), Feels, Fluff, M/M, but we have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: Anthony Crowley opens up about the ambiguity of art to the only being he trusts: Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	variant constellations from the pure emotion of a demon

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea that was resting on my mind for like...... almost a year. yep. 
> 
> enjoy

Each time Crowley blinked — even though he didn’t need to —, stars above him twinkled with a vivid strength that only belonged to their scientific attributes. 

“Do you see them, my dear?”

“Hmm?” The angel murmured as he gave a generous sip from the wine brought together in the hamper. “What is it?”

The demon, then, pointed to the night sky. A few constellations up there could be seen, easy to be caught by the eye and ready to be praised. 

It was no secret that Aziraphale already know about Crowley’s whimsy throughout the story of Earth, one of the few things he’s proud of from the time he was a simply archangel. The demon, whose never knew how to be genuinely bad as humans expect Hell to be, once drawed the sky in its entirely with his own brushes and traits as if the vast darkness were his personal canvas. Often he paid homage, drawn figures, either animals from their wrath or simplicity according to their kind.

His pride, however, could only extend to that. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, eyes glowing. “It’s beautiful, darling. But I hope you didn’t had much effort in bringing these only for our date.” 

“Of course I didn’t. Just that I had to promise something for Gabriel so he could get a clear sky for tonight.” 

“What did you promise?” 

The demon lighted a smile on his face. 

“An encounter with my boss.”

“You’re not going to do that, right?” 

“I believe that some circumstances in nature will bring them to that moment, it’s not my duty to intervene in the natural course of life,” he said with such professionality. 

“Oh, right. Don’t leave them in the Ritz, then,” Aziraphale answered nonchalantly, eating a slice of cheese. 

“But, angel-” 

“Don’t you ever think of this,” the angel said playfully. “It’s going to be embarrassing to meet them someday, and you know how much of a _garrulous_ person Gabriel is, and Beelzebub with their intimidating stare looking at both of us and…”

And many things Aziraphale would say, almost if reflecting his boss’ talkative personality. And even Crowley noticing that he might have the same kind of stare, but not bothering himself with it, ‘cause, _demons, right?_ In the other hand, angels were really prideful enough to not assume their flaws or even seeing it right on their face; so Crowley simply laughed it off and cut Aziraphale’s speech so the blonde angel could finally see his face. 

“Such an overthinker,” he said and Aziraphale frowned. Almost angrily frowned, but Crowley was used to his little gestures and expressions that spoke more than his own mouth. “Okay, come over here, angel.” 

The blonde gentleman’s complaints faded away one by one by the delicate touch of the ginger’s hand passing through one shoulder to another, stopping in the middle only to raise his hand until it could reach his neck and the blonde little curls he loves so much. Aziraphale sighed in a spark of pleasure, shivers going down as Crowley caressed his hair. The angel tilted his head to his side and, for a moment, closed his eyes to the comfortable touch of his lover. 

“Once I used to despite them,” Crowley muttered and Aziraphale opened his eyes, just to follow his logic as he always tried to do. “I used to stare at them with such pain, such hatred for everything these constellations reminded me of.” The demon sighed, his heart sinking into something deeper than he could say. “I was frustrated. My best creations turned into the worst of my memories. When I looked up, I thought I was falling again and again, I thought I was burning. I may admit that a few of them were created out of a pure state of disaster in my mind, but none of them were free from leading me into… That.” 

Aziraphale, now, was only looking at him. 

“I know you know that and you’ve heard this before, but since I opened to you about this, you’ve been so kind to me that it feels almost unbelievable. You, Aziraphale… Have been literally an angel for me,” Crowley said and he sighed again, taking a lift off his shoulders. “And since then I worked on about a lot of things in me just to be the someone better for you. Turns out that I’m learning to appreciate the little things in me, including…” 

The demon blinked and the stars twinkled. 

“All of this vast immensity I had created hundred of years ago. I’ve put so much effort on them and they are all so wonderful on their own, being so much of themselves and so much of myself. I saw them when I fell and I keep seeing a single glimpse of that memory, but mostly, I just can’t help but stop right here and contemplate them. A few weeks ago I was unsure of this, but today, tonight, I can say that I’m very proud of them.” 

Suddenly, Crowley let out some air that were locked on his chest for way too long. With that, his body relaxed without him even notice that they were tense. His face became less serious and his eyes, almost if finally, shined along with the stars. Then, he faced Aziraphale, looking proud of his lover for his own taken conclusion. 

“And I have to thank you, my angel, for listening to my repressed thoughts. For being on my side when I believed I didn’t deserve and all the support you gave me in the process. You’ve been so good to me, Aziraphale.” 

“Oh, my dear,” the angel murmured with his heart warm. He touched his face without hesitation and stared lovingly at him. “I thank you for letting me in as much as I am proud of you. Sharing all those years with you is always a pleasure.” 

A smile curved Crowley’s lips and Aziraphale didn’t wait until kissing him softly, only a intimate touch to remember him of how much he was loved, to remember all the praise that lies not only in the angel’s eyes but in the little things that made their relationship unique. Crowley would deepen it, but he broke the kiss for a reasonable thing. 

He picked up the two glasses and filled them more, giving one of them to Aziraphale and lifting it. 

“For our side and for them,” Crowley said it loud to someone, something far beyond in the bright horizontal line of the city, pointing to the stars. “Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Aziraphale repeated, their glasses sparkling one against the other as the night roamed faster than they could count — but it was on them, wasting their time on something as much valuable as loving each other. 

  
  


The sun was already rising when Aziraphale sobered up and picked up the remnants of their date. The vision they shared in the night was even more wonderful in the dawn, seeing the horizont losing its shine as the city awakens for another day in lifetime. Clouds were pink, the sky were blue. Slowly, a mixture of orange with yellow came in to make green trees gain lighter tones. 

Aziraphale quietly believed that was God’s work and smiled, before waking Crowley.

In their little trip back to London — unfortunately, because they had business today —, Aziraphale couldn’t stop thinking about how sad is to enjoy the last moments of peace he had earlier. But, simultaneously, he couldn’t avoid the nostalgia as wind blows against his face and his hair. A not-exactly cold, but right-on-time warm, placing kisses all over his skin while he focus on the road. 

Sometimes he had to go slow, not hesitating to use these moments to stare at the demon on the seat by his side. When he had to stop because of a call — of course the angels convinced him that smartphones were useful for an old principality just like him — and quickly avoided to explain much of his situation to one of his bosses, Aziraphale took another glance at Crowley. 

The demon’s hair seemed like fire burning at the sight of the rising sun. The yellow sky contrasted between the red above his head, turning into a vibrant orange whose flew within the wind. If Aziraphale elaborated his thoughts, it was quite like a shade of gold that no one would see if its allowed to do such. But Crowley was wonderful in any way he was, any way he wanted to be. His eyes were closed, fallen asleep in a peaceful and vivid dream that he only could have in the angel’s presence, and his face exuded tranquility. 

Aziraphale took more time to get back on the road because he wanted to appreciate it a little more, but, when Crowley woke up in a sigh, the angel reacted just like as if he was sneaking on something and just got caught. However, Crowley didn’t say a word, just smiled and drove back to his sleep. 

Through the whole trip back home, the angel couldn’t stop thinking about that unique moment. That angel, somehow, believed that was lucky enough to be in the presence of a demon. A demon brighter than his own stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
